No Place I'd Rather Be
by Music Lives
Summary: Alison knew for a long time now that there was no place she's rather be but beside her love. Spelison, g!p Spencer. There needs to be more Alison and Spencer. One shot for now might make it a multi chapter to create a whole back story. #spelison major fluff! AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know I know. I need to finish the two stories I have. Yes I plan on updating them soon if I haven't already. School is just busy and so is life so please my little Lords and Ladies cut me some slack! Lol anyways this idea hasn't left my mind cause I'm seriously like there needs to be more of Alison and Spencer together. So I have this I'm seriously thinking of making it a multiple chapter as well but for now it's a one shot. This is AU cause I'm not a big fan of what had happens with Spencer it makes me wanna cry. Also this is a g!p spencer sooooo... Plus this happens over the course of two months so I might just do either once from Spencer's point of view or like a build up of the story. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p><strong>Rather Be <strong>

It was after the whole A thing that Alison was able to get her life back on track. Kinda. Her mom was dead, her brother was gone, the truth had come out, well there had been so many versions of the story spun that no one really knew the truth, except of course, herself and Spencer Hastings. Alison didn't know when Spencer figured it all out but the brunette did and Alison was grateful for it. 'At least someone knows and can help me get back.' Ali had thought at the time. That had been two months ago.

Now she just hoped to finish her senior year in peace. With another two months to graduation Ali just hoped to get out of Rosewood for good. She was walking to her car when she heard beautiful piano music flow through the air and out of the Hastings household. She knew she had to get to Emily's for their 'date' if that's what people would call it, for six, and it was already five. To Ali she didn't see it as that and although she was making amends and bettering her life, she figured she would be okay with Emily since the person of her affections (which she had for over years) would most likely never see her that way. Not that Alison wasn't pretty, she knew she was. It was just to Spencer, Alison wasn't portrayed as the most nicest or softest person around and that bothered Alison. Yes Alison DiLaurentis had the biggest and longest crush on her neighbour Spencer Skylar Hastings. Oh how her friends would laugh if they ever found out how Alison felt alive when her and Spencer argued and bickered. They would surely laugh at her if they found out that Alison would wear Spencer's field hockey sweater (which she had borrowed but never returned) to bed simply because it smelt like the brunette. They would laugh once they found out how Spencer was the only one who knew Ali better than she even knew herself. But what they didn't know was that she was the only one Spencer trusted with the biggest secret the brunette had. They didn't know that Spencer would have two cups of coffee ready before they left for school. They didn't know that Spencer would let Alison hug her, which was amazing in of itself seeing as Spencer wasn't into the whole touchy feeling thing ever since A had died, and wouldn't pull away until Alison was done letting her tears fall after a long and stressful day. They didn't know that Alison would sit with Spencer and sing while the brunette played the piano. They didn't know that Spencer covered Alison in New York to protect her from A. They didn't know that Alison felt beautiful around Spencer because Spencer made her feel nothing less, despite having odd ways of stating it, considering Spencer's high IQ sometimes the brunette lacked tact. 'Then again, the Hasting daughters were always intelligent and talented.' Alison thought. They simply don't know. She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard her name spoken by the one occupying her thoughts.

"Alison?" She felt her heart beat fasting. She shook her head and focused her eyes on her crush. She smiled softly when she took in Spencer's furrowed brow and confused face. 'You always have the look when something is bothering you. Like you can't figure out a puzzle.' Alison thought to herself as she hummed softly to Spencer, her way of acknowledging that she heard the brunette.

"Don't you have a _date _with Emily? What are you doing on my front lawn."

"Well Spence, I was on my way, when your horrible piano playing interrupted my walk to the car." Alison smirked, hoping to see the passion in Spencer's eyes every time they bickered. And Alison was proved right as she watched the fire grow in the brunette's eyes.

"Hey now Ali, I know you love my talented piano skills. You don't sit and listen for nothing. In fact if I'm not mistaken you are one that asks me to play every time you do your work, if you finished when I told you instead of online shopping and Facebook then you could have sat with me." Alison was internally giddy at hearing the Spencer's rant. Spencer had no idea that Ali was online shopping to get a gift for her since Spencer's birthday was around the corner. Yet externally, she smiled softly and replied just as softly while walking up to her neighbour, only realizing Spencer was going out for the night as well. She shifted her purse up onto her shoulder and grabbed onto the brunette's shoulders hoping to calm her down.

"I know Spencer, I'm just kidding. You're right I do love your piano skills. You truly are talented. And I'll remember that the next time I online shop." Alison winked as she squeezed Spencer's shoulders. Ali stood back and straightened her height (despite being in heels and standing tall, Spencer still had about a couple of inches on her. It wasn't that Spencer was super tall, it was just that Alison was shorter than most people thought. If Ali was honest with herself, and she usually was now a days, she would admit that she loved that Spencer was taller, simply because they fit perfectly together and it wasn't awkward like it was with Emily) "So Spence, where are you headed?" Ali asked, hopefully to delay her time and just talk with her talented, athletic, and intelligent brunette neighbour.

"I'm heading to Aira's for the night. Melissa wants the house tonight for her and her fiancé who mom and dad still haven't approved of. It's kinda funny cause Melissa was always the favourite and now she getting married to a cop in Atlanta. He's cool though." Alison felt jealousy rise in her. She knew she had no right, hell she was going out on a date, which she really should be going to, but the thought of hearing her crush spending time with the artist really bothered her. Hanna always would refer to them as team Sparia and Alison hated it. She wanted to be the one Spencer stayed the night with. However, she plastered on her best non fake looking but it really is fake smile and replied to Spencer.

"That's cool. Oh! Aria lives on the way to Emily's perhaps since we are both going in that direction, I could get a ride with you?Easier than taking two cars to the relatively same place." Alison had quickly though of the second part she said, which she had to say was pretty genius seeing as she got to spend more time with Spencer and possible manage to crash the little sleepover at Aria's at the end of her date.

"Alright, I need to get something from the house real quick but sure just don't touch my radio" Spencer replied, quickly running back into the house and then returning as quickly as she left. Alison walked towards Spencer's car and watched as she threw a bag in the back seat. Alison quickly got into the car once she saw Spencer starting it.

"I make no promises Spence." She winked, her fingers immediately heading to the radio, only to blush and gasp, quietly, as she watched her hand being grabbed by the brunette and watched as Spencer laced their fingers together. She knew that to Spencer, it was a means of stopping her from messing with her radio, but to Alison it was everything. She looked over at Spencer when she felt her hand being squeezed.

"Please don't change the radio. Melissa's fiancé took the time to make this awesome cd of mixes for me when he found out how much I actually love music. Guy is really good at what he does." Alison simply nodded her head, squeezing Spencer's head in return, all the while hoping to keep hold of it. The only though running through the blond's head was, 'Oh my god. This can't be happening. Our hands are perfectly interwoven like they were made for each other. It never feels like this with Emily.' The rest of the drive was done in silence. Well, as much as it can have with a pretty awesome mix of bulletproof and I saw a sign played into the air.

* * *

><p>An hour later they were at Emily's place. It was seven and Alison was clearly late but she would have done the drive all over again if it meant spending time with Spencer. They had bickered over everything like the old married couple they were, had gone to the mall seeing as Alison saw the new one that opened in Rosewood, and gotten coffee all the while talking about anything and everything. To Alison she had already been on the date of her dreams. "You know what, I've already missed the date with Emily. Why don't you wait here and I'll go and get her and see about us all spending the night at Aria's. It can be like old times." Alison said, a small bit of hope filling her heart. She had texted Aria asking if she could spend the night as well. Perhaps if all the girls would and she received an answer of, <em>yea girl. Bring them all. Spence is already gunna be here. Don't fight with her. <em>

"Hang on. What time was your date?" Alison knew where this was headed. She had told Spencer that her date was later when the brunette suggested that they get going so she could get Ali to Emily's on time.

"It was an hour ago, but Spencer don't worry. I'll take care of it." Ali quickly said, pushing her luck she quickly kissed Spencer on the cheek and jumped out of the car, smiling back at Spencer over her shoulder when she heard the brunette yell and drag out her name. Alison quickly walked up to the door and knocked, waiting for Emily to open up. She was met with a glare from the tan skinned girl.

"Ali why is Spencer here and where were you? You missed our date." Was the first thing Alison heard. She scoffed at Emily internally and clearly thinking to herself, 'I was on a date just not with you. I went shopping and had coffee with my crush, who treated me like a queen. Who the first thing she said was my name and asked if I was okay. Who kept saying _Ali let's go. I need to get you to Em's for your date_ and the first thing you say is _why is Spencer here? _God I need to stop this being with you cause it's a safer option.' She gave Emily a tight smile and replied as quickly as she could.

"I lost track of time, Spencer and I spent some time together and it completely slipped my mind. Spencer reminded me occasionally and I hadn't been paying attention until she reminded me of the time. Calm down Em. Besides, Aria has invited us, all the girls, over tonight for a sleepover so come on go grab your things and meet us in the car." Ali turned around not leaving any room for Emily to talk and quickly walked back to the car, smiling all the way as she saw Spencer writing something down a notebook she kept. 'You're so cute.' Alison thought. God she felt like a teenager whenever she was Spencer. She felt extremely girly around the athlete and despite what many thought she enjoyed it. She jumped into the car and turned toward Spencer. "What are you writing?" She asked reaching for the book. She read the words written on the page and was thoroughly amazed.

"Just uh, I figured I'd give writing my own song a shot. Melissa's fiancé always does and he said if I had one he would add it into his next mix which will be recorded and sold. He may be a cop but his dream is to be a DJ." She could only nod her head. The words surprisingly fitting well to her life. It was only a few minutes after that Ali handed the book back and the back door open and Emily jump in. "Hey Emily. Sorry about keeping Ali away from your date." Spencer immediately said. Alison internally swooning at the thoughtfulness portrayed in the words.

"Yea no worries." Was the short reply. Ali was not gunna deal with the sour mood of her _girlfriend? _

"Emily, enough. Don't start. I already told you what happened so drop it. It won't happen again." She bit to the brunette at the back. To Ali, the words meant they would not be going on another date, after reading the beautiful lyrics of Spencer's song. She was going to fight for Spencer. To Emily, Ali was sure that she thought that Ali wouldn't be late next time, not realizing there wouldn't be a next time. The rest of the drive was done in uncomfortable silence.

* * *

><p>They made it to Aria's and Ali saw Emily jump out of the car and reach for her door. She sighed, wishing more than anything that Spencer had opened her door, and have Emily a smile. "Thank you Emily." She replied and let her eyes wander and gaze at Spencer, watching her grab her bag and throw it over her shoulder and lock the car. Ali knew that the others girls thought it was weird how close they got in two months but then again they didn't know about Ali's crush. They all walked to the door and Aria immediately hugged her and Emily, knowing Spencer wasn't much of a hugger. It was wrong of Ali to feel happy at the thought of Spencer only touching her but she couldn't help it. She had been <em>in love<em> with Spencer since the year before she was presumed died and the whole A thing started.

After they had all settled and Aria's parents and Mike left, the girls were left to heir own devices. Alison silently read the magazine in her hands, well that was a lie, she was watching Spencer who was watching tv with Hanna. She wanted to sit with Spencer and cuddle with her like they normally did at either the Hasting house or her own.

"Ali you okay?" She heard and she tore her gaze away from Spencer. She hummed her reply indicating that yes she was. Everyone was just about to get back to their own thing when a phone rang. They all watched as Spencer reached for it and Ali held her breathe. She saw her nod and hum and laugh and talk. Once she hung up, Ali went back to reading like she never watched Spencer.

"Sorry guys that was Melissa. I need to head back for family bonding. Apparently they would like to formally request my presence. Well for Beckett Mitchell (**a/n: yes I did crossover this with pitch perfect cause I can see it happening and yes beca is a guy in this.**) it's more of a _get your ass back here cause I'm not being a badass on my own. _I'll be back soon though." It was a good thing Ali wasn't looking at Spencer or anyone for that matter. She felt herself get upset at the fact that Spencer had to leave. She looked up when she heard her name. "You'll be okay for a bit right?" She smile softly and nodded her head before getting up and walking Spencer to the door.

"Maybe I'll come with you so I can get my things though." She really just wanted time with Spencer. 'God I feel clingy and desperate. That's what happens when you love a Hastings I guess. Or that's what happens when you're in love regardless' Ali thought to herself.

"Nah don't worry about that. I brought stuff for ya." She swooned when she saw Spencer smirk and wink. "I had a feeling you'd want to crash the party of team Sparia so I packed extra. Just return them this time." She blushed at the little jab sent her way about the field hockey sweater. Looks like Spencer knew. "I'll see you guys later tonight" she watched Spencer walk out and get into the car and drive off. She sighed an closed the door. Ali missed her already.

The rest of the night was uneventful. It had been a couple of hours before Spencer returned, only with a frown of her face. She had told everyone she was fine but Ali knew better. So she pulled Spencer aside and asked her what was wrong. She pulled Spencer in for a hug and rubbed her back and the brunette broke down crying as she recalled the horrible event of being verbally attacked by her father again. For having to hear how much her parents loved all that Melissa accomplished and that they had accepted Beckett. For having to hear how disappointed the lot were with Spencer for lying for years and how Spencer wouldn't get the surgery to become _a normal girl_. Ali simply held Spencer and let her cry. Once Spencer had calm down, they all say to watch a movie, Ali excitedly pulled Spencer to sit next to her, aware of Emily's gaze on her the entire time. She cuddled into Spencer's side when the horror movie started, Ali was afraid of horror movies, and rarely took her face away from the shoulder that was her shield. Ali had never felt more at peace than she did when she was with Spencer. There was no place she'd rather be.

* * *

><p>After that night, for the next two months things between her and Emily had gotten complicated. Ali broke it off and began her pursuit of Spencer, discreetly of course. She walked the halls for the school heading to the library for free period, it was their last day of school and she had gotten accepted into Boston University for medicine and parhology, which surprised many people (she wasn't an idiot. She was second to Spencer in having the highest GPA). However, she was stopped by music coming from the auditorium. She walked in and saw Spencer at the piano playing a beautiful melody, all the while humming and occasionally stopping her playing to write something down on the score sheet in front of her. She walked up to Spencer, heels clicking all the way, wrapped her arms around Spencer's neck, rested her head on Spencer's head and read the lyrics. Ali decided to be even more daring moved to sit on the bench next to the brunette. She smiled softly at Spencer when the brunette smiled at her. She was pulled from her thoughts when she felt Spencer nudge her side.<p>

"Hey Ali. Will you sing the lyrics for me? I wanna know how it sounds and I can't sing well enough." Alison smiled, all this time with Spencer her smiles were genuine, and nodded her head, her blond hair which was perfectly curled, bouncing on her shoulders.

"Of course Spencer." Neither of them heard the auditorium doors open and close and neither saw the flash of red as a video camera began to record.

The rest of the day was again uneventful. It was only when Emily came by her place with Aria and Hanna, later that day, upset about something that was posted on youtube. All of them were pretty pissed, so Alison being the leader that she was told them all to shut up, sit down and let her look at the video in peace.

_It was the auditorium and a voice whispering, "This is what love is." Ali saw herself and Spencer sitting at the piano, music filled and the air and her voice rang through, clean and clear. She watched as she held her breathe and leaned her head on Spencer's shoulder as the brunette began to play. Ali became to sing after six bars of music, her soft soprano voice filling the auditorium._

_(A/N: play the song Rather Be by Clean Bandit)_

_She watched as her and Spencer got up from the piano, the mp3 of the music playing in the background of the video taking over their playing (surprised that her voice was the singer of the song in the recorded version) and watched as she saw themselves dance on the stage, moving in perfect harmony. She watched and knew the other girl could see the pure happiness on her face and that they heard the giggle as Spencer picked her up an spun her on the video. She watched, internally happy as she watched themselves dance together for the remaining of the recorded song._

_Ali watched as the camera turned and focused on a male brunette with ear piercings and watched as he nodded his head happily and said in whisper, "Watch in ten years they will get married and have crazy beautiful, badass and insanely smart kids since both of them are crazy smart. Anyways Spencer if you are watching, either now or in ten years with the blond beside you, then you're welcome." _

Ali watched the video cut out and she fought the smile that bloomed her face. In ten years people thought that her and her crush would be together. All of the girls wiped their hands in the direction of the Hasting house when they heard the slam of a door and yelling. They rushed outside and saw what was happening.

"Get out. Get out and don't come back. I could care less if it was another other girl but it was the devil herself." Ali gasped and was ready to defend herself when she heard Spencer defend her.

"Oh fuck off! You're pissed that Melissa is marrying someone who can actually keep up with her and who didn't finish university. You're pissed at me cause I didn't get in to university cause of Radley but instead I got accepted into the Boston police force. You're pissed that I didn't do what you wanted. If you want to yell, yell at me but never call Ali the devil. She hasn't done anything to you. So fuck off!"

"Peter enough! Can't you for once be happy that Spencer found love. That Spencer found someone to accept her for who is all, and _everything_ about her." Veronica Hastings yelled at her husband, rushing outside to stop the commotion.

"Happy? You wan me to happy for someone who's _in love _with the devil's whore?" All of them gasped in shock at what was said, Ali was the loudest and all heads turned to her. She dropped her head and tried to hide her tears but she knew Spencer saw them. What happened next was something that no one would every forget. They all watched as Spence pulled a ring out of her jean pocket and walk right up to Alison. They watched as Spencer got down on one knee. They all held their breathe as they listened to Spencer speak

"It's not the most conventional way but I do love you and have loved you for a long long time. But Ali I'd love nothing more than to call you my wife. Emily I know you're upset but you had to have seen this coming. You knew how I felt about her." All continued to hold their breathe waiting for Ali's reply. And all released said breathe when Ali simply nodded her head and held out her hand.

"Yes." She whispered. She smiled softly as Spencer put the ring on her finger and then turned to her father.

"Now tell me how she's the devil's whore? She's intelligent and beautiful and although she doesn't show it she's kind and caring and she will not be a Hasting. You're grand kids will be amazing and yet you push her away. You don't deserve to call her your daughter in law and you sure as hell aren't invited to the wedding. I'm leaving and my fiancé and I will be happy on our own. Don't worry mom Melissa will keep you updated, seeing as you only care about reputation I won't destroy the Hasting the name. I'd rather take the name DiLaurentis than give her the fucked up name of our family." And with that Spencer turns toward Alison, kissed her softly and placed a kiss to her nose and then the top of her head, whispering in her ear, "There's no place I'd rather be."

* * *

><p>-Reunion, Rosewood high, ten years later-<p>

"Aria! Emily!" Hanna shouted and ran toward her friends, well more like waddled seeing as she was nine months pregnant. The three girls met up an all have a round of hugs. Aria was the first to question about Alison and Spencer.

"Have either of you seen them yet?" She frowned when both shook their heads. He watched as Emily frowned once more, remembering ten years ago how she lost Alison again. Aria knew that Emily would never forgive Spencer for it. They all turned their heads, shaken out of their thoughts when they say a beautiful little blond haired, hazel eyes girl laugh and giggle as a stunning and albeit handsome brunette picked her up and tickled her tummy. They saw a beautiful blond smile and giggle with the little girl and they gasped as cerulean blue eyes made contact with theirs. They all thought the same thing, 'Damn she got more beautiful with age. I can't believe Alison is here. Oh my god that's Spencer.' They were all rooted in place as the trio made their way over to them and greeted them warmly.

"Hey guys. How's everything?" They all replied that things were well an asked how they were. They smiled slightly as the little girl in Spencer's arms smiled and replied

"We are good. I'm Quinn DiLaurentis. Mommy and Ma let me ride the horsey 'seterday." They watched as Alison smiled at her daughter and praise the girl. They watched as Spencer smiled at Alison, loving shining in her chestnut eyes, and kiss her soundly. They watched as the pair laughed at their daughter who pulled them apart saying ewww the entire time. They should have seen this coming. There was clearly no place either girl would rather be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: yes I have crossed over somethings. And the song is rather be by clean bandit. It's fluffy and horrible lol. I might do a second part from Spencer's point of view but yeah. RRR. Read, Rate and Review :D **


	2. Author's Note

Hey I'm working on them I swear! I just have a lot going on right now! Forgive me my little lords an ladies!


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: so I've decided to make this a multi fix but please bare with me! You will all hate me for this but I can see where this is going. **

**Disclaimer disclaimer Spalison or Spelison is not mine. Moving on. Oh there will be some crossovers.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one <strong>

Ali jumped up, sweating and panting. Her heart racing at the most vivid and amazing dream. Her and Spencer had, after a long two months, and fighting with Spencer's father, which Alison knew about considering she heard the fights from her window so of course that would be there too along with Mrs. Hastings only concerning herself with reputation, gotten married and had a beautiful baby girl named Quinn, thanks to Beckett considering she met the Atlanta cop and his devil may care attitude, she would see him in this vivid amazing dream. They had been close and it was perfect. She hung her head low and almost let her tears fall. She knew she was in love with Spencer, had known for a while now. But she also knew that this reality was completely different from her imagination. In reality, she is not with Spencer, and many other things but her main thought was that she was not with Spencer. If asked when she fell in love with the her brother's athletic brunette half sister, she would deny ever being in love with her neighbour. But she knew deep down that she fell for Spencer when the brunette sat beside her in the eighth grade and shared her lunch, knowing Alison didn't like to eat much at lunch so she rarely brought food or bought any. She fell for Spencer fast and hard and all she ever did with mess up around her. Falling for Spencer, all of it happened a year before she disappeared. Now, Spencer hates her, Emily is clingy like she will try to run away again (it was one time and she was scared), Hanna can't stand being around her, and Aria? Aria has never hated her more in her life than she does now, the artist's hate intensified when she found out what Alison did to Spencer. 'I didn't do anything' was all Alison thought when she saw Spencer being taken out of the brew in handcuffs, the cops reading her Miranda rights. Spencer was now on bail, there was two months left till graduation, and Alison was determined to make it out of here, hopefully with Spencer and her friends by her side. She had begun making amends and so far things where going smoothly. Yes she now separated Spencer from her friends, being in love does that she assumed. She had been so lost in thought with a hung head that she didn't hear the bed creak. She was pulled when she felt a hand on her shoulder and a voice beside her. She knew who it was and she felt horrible that her heart didn't race for the one beside her as it usually does with Spencer around.

"Ali you okay? Was it the nightmare again?"

She didn't say anything. She never does tell the girls what she's feeling. Not anymore at least. She just let the brunette beside her wrap her up into her arms and in hushed tones told her everything would be fine. 'Oh Emily if only that were true.' Was the last thought on Ali's mind as she was drifted back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Alison walked through the halls heading to her class. She could feel them. The states of her classmates. She simply walked on, head held high. She might of changed but she sure as hell wasn't weak. She almost made it through, until she was tripped, despite what most people would say about how she fell ungracefully and like a fool, she rather did fall gracefully. She was sure she would have hit the ground except her graceful fall landed her in the arms of the one she thought about all the time. Spencer Hastings. She felt the strong arms of her neighbour wrap around her petite waist and her arms immediately went to Spencer's neck. Her face buried there as well. She felt a breathe against her ear and felt a shiver go down her spine as she heard the smokey voice she loved so much.<p>

"You okay?" Now Alison could have nodded her head, straightened up and walked away but she had enough stress to last her a life time. Also she was pretty sure her ankle twisted in that fall and she was positive that she wouldn't be able to walk on it. She shifted to lean on her bad foot and hissed the second it hurt, she had to bit her lip to hold back her tears. She quickly moved back to lean on her good foot. As she thought, enough stress to last her a lifetime. So she subtle shook her head and finally let her tears fall. Mostly for never being able to have this moment again. She felt the arms around her move to her back and felt hands rub her back soothingly. She had enough.

Now Spencer always prided herself on being to class on time. Never mind wearing a damn ankle bracelet for house arrest, cause all mommy dearest wanted was for her to finish school. You know to be like Melissa and finish with the highest GPA and all about the damn Hastings name. Alright so Spencer had to give credit to her mom for trying to change. Clearly her father was being difficult, but Spencer knew her parents loved her. She expected that from her parents and she expected the school to be hesitant around her and watch her every move. What Spencer didn't expect was an armful of blonde hair and a petite practically perfect body fall into her. She had a feeling that ever since Ali got back, those who had been brave enough, began harassing her. Spencer saw the egged house and the broken windows. She might have not liked the way Alison handled everything but would she have done the same if her mother buried her alive? She felt Alison shift to lean onto one foot and felt the hot breathe of her longtime crush, the blonde, hiss in pain. Yes she had a crush on Alison, then again who wouldn't. However for Spencer it wasn't just a crush, Spencer Skylar Hastings was 100% in love with Alison Grace DiLaurenris. The only thing that stopped Spencer from doing anything was Emily. She felt Ali quickly move back to what Spencer now assumed and deduced was the blonde's good foot. She felt Ali Shake her head when Spencer asked her if she was okay. It was then, Spencer felt the tears. She knew the girl had enough. "Okay, Ali listen, you look like your leaning on one foot, is the other twisted?"

She felt the blonde in her arms nod her head, tears continuing to fall. Spencer simply reacted on impulse and instinct. She picked up Alison bridal style and leaned her head down into the blonde, when she felt said blonde, cling to her and bury her face into her neck, hoping no one else saw her tears. Spencer turned and walked out of the school and to her car. She was just about to call Aria's brother Mike over to open the door, since the guy was walking into the building, when she heard the distinct beep of her house arrest. She knew she couldn't leave but there was no way in hell she was letting someone else take Alison to the hospital, except perhaps one person. Spencer didn't know what to do. So she swore under her breathe and tried to think of something. She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard a sniffle, and a soft silk like, and melodic voice emerge from her neck. 'How is it possible that Alison's voice is perfection as well?' She thought. She looked at the blonde in disbelief at what she said. "I'm sorry, repeat that." Spencer said. No she wasn't deaf, she had heard correctly.

"Spence just take me to the school nurse. I'll get it wrapped and I'll be on my merry way." And they were off bickering like the old married couple they were.

"Like hell that's happening Alison. Your ankle needs to get checked."

"Yes by the school nurse."

"No by a damn doctor."

"Spence"

"Alison I said no."

They were at a standstill. Neither was moving to give in. Both internally happy at how the other hadn't requested to be put down or simple set them down. They were pulled from their stare down when they heard a chuckle and a deep rich baritone voice.

"Are you two going to keep going? Cause it's kinda amusing." Alison saw the male brunette with ear piercings, Beckett Mitchell, and she felt Spencer chuckle.

"No Beck we are not going to continue cause you are going to help me."

"Like hell I am." Alison saw him huff back at Spencer. She turned her head back to the one holding her and smiled. A genuine smile.

"Yes you are, cause then I'll tell Melissa that you had a major crush on Chloe and Aubrey and seriously considered marrying the latter going all the way to the blonde's parents before you met my sister and you can rot in the doghouse for all I care."

"Go ahead my brunette female twin. Your sister already knows." Alison saw Beckett smirk. She had one trick up her sleeve and decided to help out her crush.

"You know, I may not know you that well Beckett, but you will help us."

"Oh yeah? Whys that blondie?"

Alison smirked. "Two words. No. Sex." And she let the impact of the statement sink in. She saw him close his eyes, sigh and hang his head.

* * *

><p>Beckett Andrew Mitchell was surprised when he fell in love with Melissa Anna Hastings, after meeting the brunette on a case he had to testify against. Was even more surprised at how much he and the little runt , as he always called her though she was as tall as him, Spencer got along. But as he watched Spencer hold the blonde in her arms. He knew either way he was helping his sister in law. The girl loved the blonde. But he knew he lost the witty battle when said blonde spoke those two words. Melissa always loved her sister and told him that if she found out that he did something to hurt her, she would do a thousand times worse. What was worse then no sex? Nothing. No sex was the worst! "Fuck. Fine. I'll help. But your sister owes me tonight Spencer so get the hell out of the house. What do you need?"<p>

"Fine I'll hide in the damn barn now I need you to take Alison to the hospital. I'd have you try to hack my ankle but it's pointless at this point. They have people reporting shit to the cops about me all the time. You know parole and all. So please. Just take her and have her get her ankle checked." He saw the frustration at not being able to go with the blonde flash through Spencer's eyes, however it was quickly replace with desperation. 'She really cares for blondie.' He thought. He sighed and walked over to the pair, almost smiled when he saw Spencer hold Alison tighter at the same time as Alison wrapped her arms around Spencer's neck tighter. He held out his arms and raised his eyebrow, waiting for Spencer.

"Well hand her over. I'll take her and make sure she's wrapped up and good to go on her merry way." Her smirked in reply to the glare he received when he repeated Alison's words.

"I'm serious Beckett!" He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah I know, so am I. Who the hell wears heels to high school anyway? Oh I tell you, blondie right over there in your arms. Look I'm not trying to judge, but I have to meet your sister for lunch, so hand her over so I can go and get it taken care of." He interrupted her. He watched the many emotions flash quickly through her brunette eyes. He watched her nod quickly and handed her over to him, quickly opened the car door and watched him place her crush into the car. He closed the door and walked to the driver's side of Spencer's car, hopped in and started it. However as he turned to say peace and that everything would be fine, he saw the fear resonate through Spencer's eyes and watched as she asked blondie if she was going to be okay and that she would get everything blondie needed from their shared classes. He watched cerulean blue eyes glow with adoration and a soft smile creep up on blondie's, he's really got to stop calling her that, face. "Spencer. Don't worry, I got it taken care of." He reassured his brunette female twin. He watched her nod again and back away from the car before turning and heading back into school. Beckett put the car in drive and headed towards the hospital, determined to get information out of blondie here.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is the end of chapter one lol. What do you think? I know I know blondie is used a lot but again I'm just writing as I go haha. Spelling errors and all :) anyways RRR, read, rate and review my little lords and ladies.<strong>


End file.
